Yoki Senu Ai
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, el clásico chico popular y arrogante, amado por todas y admirado por todos, lo que nadie sabia era que el no era precisamente "normal" en asuntos románticos ya que era homosexual lo cual descubrieron gracias al Rubio-Imperativo-Aparentemente-Calmado que llega a su ciudad. Mal summary lo se! denle una oportunidad. ADVERTENCIA: Yaoi SasuNaru & NaruSasu
1. Naruto Namikaze

**HolaHola!** este es mi primer fic "SasuNaru" y la verdad no se como me quede XD pero espero que después de que lean este primer capi puedan dejar Review para poder ir mejorando ¡Se los agradecería mucho!

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es un yaoi (ChicoXChico) si no te gusta has click en cerrar pestaña y listo asunto arreglado.

**NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC.**

**Capitulo 1: Naruto Namikaze**

Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más guapo y popular de todo Konoha tanto entre mujeres como entre hombres, es muy energético, es muy bueno en deportes y muy inteligente sin contar (según todas las chicas y parte de los hombres) el más guapo y sexi que existe, además de su hermano mayor claro, lo que nadie sabia era que Sasuke era gay (es atraído por el sexo masculino), él nunca ha tenido novia ni novio y nadie aparte de su hermano, el cual igual es homosexual, lo sabia ya que no le veía necesidad de decir nada, nunca pensó que su vida cambiaria el peor día de la semana para cualquier estudiante, el lunes.

¿?: Odio los lunes… -Murmuro entre dientes un guapo joven de ojos y cabello negro el cual no estaba muy feliz que digamos por el inicio de semana-_Bueno…esta mañana puede mejorar…¿No?_- pensó hablándose a si mismo-

¿?: ¡Sasuke-Kun! –Se escucho un chillido que el joven reconoció de inmediato-

Sasuke: _-Me equivoque…-_Se quejo mentalmente arrugando la nariz mientras la dueña de esa chillona voz se le colgaba del cuello- Sakura déjame en paz

Sakura: ¿Por queee? ¿Sasu-Chan? –Pregunto con tono y mirada de niña pequeña recién regañada la peli-rosa-mal-teñida, la chica más fastidiosa que conocía-

Sasuke: Tsk… ya te he dicho que NO me gusta que me digan así -Se quejo arrugando mas la nariz y mirando hacia adelante-

¿?: ¡Sasu-Chan! –Y esa voz pertenecía a la segunda chica más odiosa que conocía, una rubia-pálida-semi-teñida que igual a la Sakura solo lo acosaban, literalmente hablando, mientras se le arrojaba enzima justo al lado contrario de donde colgaba Sakura-

Sasuke: No me llamen "Sasu-Chan" –Dijo serio pero entre dientes- ahora déjenme en paz –Después de decir esto las dos "amigas" del azabache lo soltaron pero no se alejaron de el-

Ino: Oye Frente de marquesina escuche que vendrá un chico nuevo, dicen que viene d…

Sakura: ¡NO ME DIGAS ASI INO-PUERCA! –Dice con una venita en la frente la cual desapareció cuando analizo todo lo que había dicho su "amiga" para poner cara de sorpresa- ¿He? ¿Chico nuevo? –Eso no solo sorprendió a Sakura si no también al Uchiha ya que no suelen llegar chicos nuevos a su instituto y menos en medio del semestre, aunque este no demostró interés-

Ino: Sip, ay rumores de que es muy guapo, pero seguro no lo es tato como tu Sasuke –En respuesta el chico solo izo un sonidito "Tsk" e ignoro la "respuesta" de la rubia-semi-teñida-

**En el salón…**

Se encontraban en la segunda hora de clases, aunque el profesor estuviera dando la clase sus alumnos no le estaban prestando mucho interés que digamos apenas el profesor les daba la espalda para escribir en el pizarrón los jóvenes sacaban su celular para mandarse mensajes, platicaban entre ellos, se recostaban sobre sus libretas para "descansar los ojos" o con suerte solo ignoraban por completo al sensei. Lo cual solo calmaba cuando el profesor volteaba y veía a sus "tranquilos" alumnos "estudiando" y poniendo "atención" a su explicación, se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta por lo cual el sensei salió del salón cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Shikamaru: Que fastidio, ya me quiero ir -Dijo recargando el rostro en su muñeca izquierda-

Chouji: Yo también -Dijo sacando unas papitas de quien sabe donde-

Lee: No son los únicos -Dice mirando al techo con expresión aburrida-

Neji: Dejen de quejarse nenitas -Dijo Neji con aire de superioridad-

Lee: ¡¿A quien llamas "nenita"? ¡Acaso quieres pelear! -Se pone de pie y asume una pose de pelea-

Sasuke: -Sentado unos asientos atrás de Lee y los demás mientras les decía fríamente y sin voltear a verles- Cállense… O yo los callo –Eso fue suficiente para que los otros se callaran, aunque también para que se perturbaran por su sombría personalidad-

¿?: Atención alumnos –Dijo ingresando de nuevo al salón el sensei- Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno

Ino: ¡Disculpe Iruka-Sensei! ¿Es guapo? –Dijo emocionada levantandoce de su asiento pero sin dejar de apoyarse en sus muñecas-

Iruka: No sabría decirte .Dice con una gotita anime- Bueno, adelante ¡Pasa Naruto!

Lo siguiente que paso fue que un muchacho de unos once años entro al salón, rubio y de ojos color cielo casi vidriosos del brillo que daba, traía puesto una camisa negra de manga larga que le tapaba un poco las muñecas ya que le quedaba un poco grande y sobre esta una camisa naranja de mangas corta, un pantalón de mezclilla que le quedaba bien en la cintura pero un poco largo ya que le cubría la parte de arriba de sus tenis los cuales eran blancos. Tenia una cara de niño inocente que a cualquiera cautivaba y ese salón no fue la excepción, todos lo miraban sorprendidos e incrédulos, no era nada común ver a alguien de cabellos de color natural o de ojos de ese color tan inusual y menos juntos. Pero el más sorprendido era Uchiha ya que no le quitaba la mirada de enzima.

Iruka: Preséntate en lo que voy a ver lo de tu ingreso, debo ordenar algunas cosas –Después de hablar se dirigió a la puerta para salir del salón-

Naruto: ¿He? A si… -Comienza a hablar sin despejar la mirada del suelo- Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze, tengo 13 años, vengo de Uzushiogakure en el país del remo…

¿?: ¡Espera! -Interrumpe al Namikaze-

Naruto: ¿Si? ¿Tu eres...? -Pregunto mirándolo curiosamente-

¿?: Mi nombre es Kiba y ¿Enserio tienes 13 años? Te ves mas joven

Naruto: Si, soy un poco mas bajo de la estatura promedio

Después de la respuesta del chico Namikaze Ino y Sakura se le acercaron nada cautelosas hasta esta una a cada lado de él, el cual le llegaba a la altura de sus ojos. Sakura le pico el ojo e Ino le arranco un cabello.

Naruto: ¡Aunch! –Se quejo bajando la mirada mientras se sobaba un ojo y se tocaba donde el cabello fue feamente arrancado- ¿Por qué hicieron eso?

Ino: ¡Imposible!

Sakura: ¡No puede ser!

¿?: ¿Qué les pasa? –Pregunto TenTen curiosa-

Sakura: ¡No son pupilentes! –Dice mirando su dedo, luego al Namikaze y así consecutivamente- ¡Son sus ojos naturales!

Ino: ¡Su cabello es rubio natural! ¡Se nota en las puntas! –Exclamo sorprendida-

Naruto: Claro que el color de mi cabello y ojos es natural –Dice levantando un poco la cabeza sin dejar de tallar con su mano derecha el ojo en el que había sido picado y la otra mano la sostenía a la altura del pecho, su ojo no tapado estaba cristalino, aun mas que hace rato por las lagrimas que se le escaparon por el piquete y arranque de las "chicas"-

Todos estaba sorprendidos eran reales pero el mas sorprendido era Sasuke, desde que entro al salón le había llamado la atención y ahora aun mas, no por el cabello y ojos natural, si no por la pose de niño inocente que izo.

**(*)Sasuke Pov(*)**

Sakura: ¿De donde dijiste que eras? –Le pregunto esa Peli-rosa-mal-teñida a Namikaze-

Naruto: de Uzushiogakure en el país del remolino- ¿País del remolino? ¿Podría ser que…?

Sasuke: ¡Oye! –Hable tratando de llamar su atención-

Naruto: ¿Yo?

Sasuke: No, al chico de atrás –Y el muy tonto volteo- ¡Claro que a ti Dobe!

Naruto: ¡No soy "Dobe" Teme! –Y todo el mundo se callo, nadie, absolutamente nadie se había atrevido a insultarme a mi a Sasuke Uchiha y menos con esa palabra, mejor lo ignoro, después de todo el muy dobe ni me conoce-

Sasuke: Si como sea, ¿Es cierto que vienes de "Uzushiogakure"?

Naruto: Si soy de ahí

Neji: ¿Y por qué viniste aquí? –Naruto abrió la boca, supongo que iba a contestar pero la cerro y su mirada se entristeció un poco, sentí un punzante dolor en el pecho- Crep que te molesto mi pregunta

Sasuke: No, enserio… -Murmure sin querer pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que me escucharan-

Naruto: Espero… -Empezó a hablar y llamo la atención de todos especialmente la mía- Espero…que seamos buenos amigos. Todos. –Dijo con una sonrisa que tuve que poner ambas manos frente a mí con los dedos entre cruzados para que nadie notara mi sonrojo-

No se como ni cuando pero cuando cerré los ojos por un segundo, no ni un segundo mucho menos que seo en un pestañeo el dobe paso de estar en la parte de frente a frente a mi se debió mover a una velocidad asombrosa; creo que tal vez si pueda ser "un ninja".

Ese dobe no lleva ni una semana en este instituto y seguro menos en esta academia pero que quede claro que ese dobe muy pronto será MI dobe que de eso no quede duda.

:

:

.

.

.


	2. Naruto sabe pelear

**HolaHola!** gracias por sus hermosos reviews *3* aquí les dejo la conti, les aviso que el romance comenzara como en el tercer o cuarto capitulo, por ahora solo algunos datos generales y momentos, pero creo que ya en el siguiente comenzara cuarto a lo mucho como dije, bueno espero puedan dejar reviews, y dejare respuestas a estos en el próximo capi ya que ahorita traigo algo de prisa jejeje una lectora me dijo que cambiara mi forma de escribir y no estoy segura aun asi edite este capi (el cual ya estaba listo) y lo cambie en la forma de escritura, si les gusta mas asi así empezare a escribirlo pero díganme si les gusta en sus comentarios ¿Oki? bueno a leer se ha dichi.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es un yaoi (ChicoXChico) si no te gusta has click en cerrar pestaña y listo asunto arreglado.

**NI NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC.**

**Capitulo 1: Naruto sabe pelear**

Sasuke: ¿Es cierto que vienes de "Uzushiogakure"?

Naruto: Si soy de ahí

Neji: ¿Y por qué viniste aquí? –Naruto abrió la boca, supongo que iba a contestar pero la cerro y su mirada se entristeció un poco, sentí un punzante dolor en el pecho- Crep que te molesto mi pregunta

Sasuke: No, enserio… -Murmure sin querer pero lo suficientemente bajo como para que me escucharan-

Naruto: Espero… -Empezó a hablar y llamo la atención de todos especialmente la mía- Espero…que seamos buenos amigos. Todos. –Dijo con una sonrisa que tuve que poner ambas manos frente a mí con los dedos entre cruzados para que nadie notara mi sonrojo-

No se como ni cuando pero cuando cerré los ojos por un segundo, no ni un segundo mucho menos que seo en un pestañeo el dobe paso de estar en la parte de frente a frente a mi se debió mover a una velocidad asombrosa; creo que tal vez si pueda ser "un ninja".

Ese dobe no lleva ni una semana en este instituto y seguro menos en esta academia pero que quede claro que ese dobe muy pronto será MI dobe que de eso no quede duda.

**Capitulo 2: Naruto sabe pelear**

Acababan de tocar la campana, era hora de recreo ¡Al fin! No es por presumir, bueno si, soy el mejor en todas las materias y esta no era para nada la excepción, vi a Naruto mirando una hoja entre sus manos algo dudoso, mejor me acerco quizás el muy dobe no encuentre el baño o algo por el estilo.

_¿No vas a salir?_ le pregunte con tono aburrido, cuando me escucho se sobresalto un poco y me miro hacia arriba, ahora que lo tengo cerca veo que tenia razón su altura es un poco mas baja que la del promedio apenas me llega a la punta de la nariz, este dobe es tan pequeño y mono.

_No, no tengo hambre, ademas ahora lo que me interesa es encontrar al maestro Kakashi, ¿Sabes donde lo puedo encontrar?_ me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, pero ¿Por que este dobe quiere ver a Kakashi-Sensei?

_Pregunta: ¿Por que quieres ver a Kakashi-Sensei?_Se que no debería importarme pero a quien no le da curiosidad

_Es que... Mi padre dijo que cuando tuviera un tiempo libre fuera a verle_ ¿Solo por eso? bueno mejor dejo de preguntarle o pensara que soy un acosador.

**(*)General Pov(*)**

Se veía a Sasuke y al chico nuevo caminando por los pasillos mientras el Uchiha le decía algo al oji-azul y este solo lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa hasta que llegaron frente a un salón cerrado.

_Este es el salón de profesores aquí lo puedes encontrar bueno te dejo ya que yo si tengo hambre_ dijo Sasuke en su típica pose "soy genial y tu no" para después retirarse sin decir mas.

_¡Nos vemos!_ dijo en voz alta a lo cual el Uchiha solo levanto la mano antes de su retirada _Bueno aquí vamos_ se dio ánimos antes de tocar la puerta, segundos después una voz le contesto sin abrir la puerta.

_¿Que quiere?_ Pregunto la voz aparentemente enojada.

_Estoy buscando a Kakashi... Hatake soy Naruto Namikaze_ Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un ninja con casi todo el rostro tapado a excepción de uno de sus ojos.

_Soy yo, tu padre me dijo que vendrías_Dijo mientras le abría la puerta para darle paso _¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi?_ Pregunto curioso mientras cerraba su ojo lo cual hacia parecer que estaba sonriendo.

_¡Sip! lo recuerdo, a veces iba a casa cuando era pequeño y siempre se enojaba por que le decía Kashi-Chan_ Dijo con un tono meloso, no pervertido, al contrario muy infantil a lo cual el adulto respondió con un pequeño "veo que si" que pareció mas un susurro pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que el Namikaze lo escuchara.

**En el patio de la academia...**

Estaban Ino y Sakura comiendo "tranquilamente" mientras se dirigían miradas asesinas mutuas, y hubiesen seguido con sus miradas de no ser por que una chica pelirroja apareció delante de ellas hablándoles muy emocionada.

_¡Chicas, chicas es cierto lo que escuche!_ Dijo casi dando brinquitos de alegría en su lugar, casi pareciendo niña de 8 años que le acaban de comprar un juego nuevo.

_¿De que hablas Karin?_Pregunto la peli-rosa a la chica que se suponía tenia 14 años, ya que esta es un año mayor que ellas.

_¡Escuche que en su salón entro Naruto Namikaze! Debe ser genial tener por compañero al hijo del futuro cuarto hokage_Dijo sin perder su gran sonrisa y sentandoce en medio de la rubia y la peli-rosa.

_¡¿HIJO DEL YODAIME?_ Exclamaron sorprendidas y casi callendoce estilo anime.

_¿Por que tanto escándalo?_Pregunto en tono aburrido y algo adormilado Shikamaru el cual al parecer acababa de despertar de su siesta, Shikamaru venia con Chouji, Kiba y Akamaru detrás.

_Sip, ¿No lo sabían? mi padre que es un AMBU dijo que el siguiente hokage iba a ser Minato Namikaze, al parecer ya le habían propuesto el puesto desde hace tiempo pero como había estado viviendo con su esposa he hijo al país del remolino aun se lo pensaba para aceptarlo.

_No sabia que extranjeros podían ser Hokages de otras aldeas_Dijo Shikamaru con semblante sorprendido pero sin perder su apariencia aburrida.

_¿De que tanto hablan?_ Pregunto Sasuke entrando a escena con su típico tono y pose de "Soy el mejor".

_¡Hola Sasuke! No se mucho pero por lo que he escuchado Minato-Sama es de Konoha pero como se caso y formo su familia con la desendiente de la rama principal del pais del remolino decidio ir con ella y su hijo. ¡Hola Sasuke!_ Dijo Karin sorprendiendo a todos, ¿Como sabia ella todo eso?.

_hablábamos del Yodaime, al parecer ya fue elegido, pero Karin ¿Como sabes todo es? Y no me digas que puros rumores_Pregunto Sakura a Karin con mirada interrogante pues la curiosidad la mataba por dentro.

_Una pequeña, muy pequeña parte lo escuche de mis padres hace días y lo ultimo lo acabo de descubrir cuando "accidentalmente" leí unos informes de mi papá jejeje_ Dijo nerviosa y avergonzada pero mas que nada temerosa si sus padres se enteran de que anda revisando "lo que no debe" se metería en problemas pero la curiosidad había sido mas fuerte que ella y no pudo reprimirse.

_Quien lo diría, el chico nuevo es "El honorable hijo del cuarto Hokage", siento lastima pro el ya e seguro aran que se esfuerce el doble o triple y no parecer ser del tipo peleador_ Dijo Kiba mirando hacia el cielo con Akamaru dentro de su chaqueta.

_Hijo del Yodaime he..._Dijo en voz alta por accidente Sasuke, ya que se suponía que lo pensaría pero aun así no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo aunque para su mala suerte el resto de sus compañeros si lo escucharon y se les quedaron mirando en silencio.

**Minutos antes de que terminen las clases en la academia...**

Estaban practicando combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el maestro fue Kakashi-Sensei, el cual elegía a dos alumnos a asar para que combatan y ver sus habilidades. Se estaban enfrentando Lee y Sasuke pero el encuentro estaba por terminar y obviamente Sasuke iba ganando, el era el mejor en combate de cualquier tipo asi que no le muy fue dificil el derrotar a Lee.

_El ganador es Sasuke_Dijo el maestro mas "divertido" de Konoha mientras apuntaba quien sabe que en su libreta.

_¡A la próxima te derrotare! Dijo mas bien grito Lee con llamas en los ojos mientras levantaba un puño y se medio tambaleaba por la paliza del azabache.

_Si claro lo que digas_Dijo Sasuke sin darle mucha importancia al asunto mientras se acercaba a sus demás compañeros.

_Eso fue genial, eres muy bueno Sasuke_Dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, de esas que solo el sabe hacer.

_Si lo se_ Dijo el Azabache con su pose de "Lo se, soy el mejor", al rubio le apareció una gotita anime, pues se acababa de dar cuenta de algo; en todas las poses que hace Sasuke tienen que venir "el mejor" o derivados, ese Uchiha era un egocéntrico.

_Bueno, ya han pasado casi todos, los últimos que se enfrentaran para terminar por hoy son... Kiba y Naruto_ Dijo Kakashi sin mucho animo pero fue suficiente para que Kiba se... exaltara por así decirlo.

_¡No puedo pelear contra el! Lo are pedazos en menos de un minuto, solo con verlo se nota que aun no esta a nuestro nivel ¿Verdad Akamaru?_ Le pregunto a su perrito el cual estaba en esos momentos sobre su cabeza y respondió un simple "¡Wauf! ¡Wauf!".

_En ese caso no tendrás problemas para derrotarlo ¿Verdad Kiba?_Dijo Kakashi agachandoce un poco y cerrado su ojo haciendo parecer que sonreía.

_Bien, pero si lo mando a la enfermería no se queje_ Dijo mientras caminaba en dirección al centro del patio preparandoce para, segun el, darle una paliza al rubio.

_Suerte_Dijo en un susurro Sasuke cerca del rubio el cual alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente a su amigo.

_Sip!_Dijo sonriendo para después ir a enfrentarse a Kiba aparentemente sin preocupaciones.

_Espero no lo lastimen mucho_Dijo Ino algo preocupada sin despegar su vista del patio.

_No es por na...da pero cuando Kiba pelea parece u-un bestia..._Dijo Hinata temerosa por el chico Namikaze.

Todos miraban a Naruto y Kiba preparandoce para llamar a la enfermera cuando Naruto terminara perdiendo ya que no tenia posibilidad contra Kiba y Akamaru, no solo eran de los mas fuertes si no como dijo Hinata "Kiba al pelear parece una bestia", pero el mas preocupado era cierto Uchiha que no despegaba el ojo de Naruto mientras pensaba *Tu puedes Naruto*.

_¡Prepárate para conocer la enfermería!_Grito Kiba preparandoce para atacar mientras Naruto no decía nada y miraba a Kiba con una pequeña sonrisa_

_¡Empiecen!_Exclamo Kakashi y casi al instante Kiba se movió hacia Naruto empezando a lanzar golpes y alguna que otra patada las cuales fueron bloqueadas por el rubio.

Kiba se empezaba a desesperar no había podido darle ni un rose desde que empezó su combate y eso ya le estaba fastidiando, el es de los que rápidamente los empieza a golpear hasta que se rindan o el encuentro termine pero este chico era muy bueno en la defensa, tanto que se le empezó a hacer eterno el tiempo, volteo en una pequeña pero rápida mirada a su cara y al verle sonreír fue suficiente para enojarse ¡Se estaba burlando de el! O al menos eso parecía, y eso no le gusto para nada a Kiba.

((Suena la campana))

_Bueno, continuaremos la siguiente clase ya pueden parar...Kiba Naruto ya pueden dejar de pelear_Les decía calmada-mente kakashi pero Kiba lo ignoraba y continuaba lanzando golpes, Naruto sabia que si hacia casi a Kakashi-Sensei y se detenía Kiba lo terminaria golpeando por lo cual no se detuvo.

_¡Ya me tienes harto!_Grito Kiba saltando hacia atrás para después lanzar seis estrellas ninjas, tres de cada mano, estas se dirigía hacia Naruto pero antes de que nadie reaccionar Naruto saco la misma cantidad de estrellas ninja y las lanzo rápidamente, estas golpearon las que había lanzado Kiba y así su ataque fue detenido.

_Kakashi-Sensei creo que debería detenerlos_Dijo Sasuke aparentando fastidio pero por dentro estaba preocupado por el rubio, pero su orgullo y reputación no le permitían demostrarlo.

_¿Por que? Si se esta poniendo bueno_Sasuke solo se le quedo mirando ¿Que le pasa? la pelea paso de "cuerpo a cuerpo" a una de "con todo lo que tengas a la mano" lo cual no iso mas que preocupar no solo mas a Sasuke si no al resto de los alumnos, casi podían oler sangre y estaba seguros que no seria la de Kiba.

_¡Colmillo perforante!_Kiba empezó a girar tan rápido que parecía un torbellino el cual se elevo en el aire y se dirigía a Naruto el cual no se movía a pesar de que Kiba se le acercaba cada ves mas Naruto no se movía y solo tenia esa pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

_¡Naruto!_Exclamaron todos preocupados, incluso Sasuke grito al rubio preocupado y estaba a punto de moverse cuando Naruto dio un paso a la izquierda y Kiba quedo incrustado en el suelo solo a unos centímetros del rubio.

_M-Mi...es...espal...da..._Se quejo Kiba con la espalda en el gran agujero que izo, todos miraban estupefactos la escena Naruto había derrotado a Kiba sin siquiera atacarlo, eso fue genial, algo vergonzoso para Kiba pero genial, Kakashi solo se limito a decir "Voy a buscar a la enfermera" para después irse camino a la enfermería.

**Fin del capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
